Des légions démoniaques
by Nanthana14
Summary: Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.
1. Chapter 1

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne. Dans son empressement, son pied fit rouler une pierre et il se tordit la cheville. Dastan glapit, se rattrapa de justesse et s'accorda une pause. Son dos se plaqua contre la roche pendant qu'il haletait de fatigue. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la roche brûlante, mais il avait besoin de cette pause.

Depuis l'aube, il pourchassait ces monstres sans relâche pendant que les images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. La fête pour la venue de Tus s'était déroulé sous les plus beaux auspices. Dastan était heureux de revoir son aîné après six mois de séparation. Le jeune Lion de Perse était resté à Alamut, avec sa nouvelle épouse, pendant que ses frères étaient rentrés chez eux. L'absence lui pesait par moment, et il avait été très heureux de pouvoir le titiller un peu autour d'un verre de vin. D'ailleurs à force de discuter, les deux frères s'étaient endormis sur les banquettes, la tête de Dastan basculée doucement contre l'épaule de Tus. En cette fin de fête, personne ne chercha à réveiller les deux princes.

Non, le réveil avait eu lieu au petit matin. Un réveil violent, provoqué par des cris d'horreur lorsque des légions de momies démoniaques s'étaient abattues sur la ville. Dans un même élan, Tus et Dastan s'étaient emparés de leurs armes, prenant rapidement la tête des guerriers pour tenter de résister. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la cité était attaquée, mais là c'était différent. Ces légions venaient pour Tamina et pour les Sables du Temps. Le jeune perse avait choisi de ne plus jamais parler de ce qu'il avait vécu, mais son épouse avait fini par comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et il s'était ouvert à elle. Mauvaise idée s'il en jugé par la violence de l'attaque.

Les palais avaient des oreilles et les confessions de Dastan étaient arrivés, par un chemin détourné, jusqu'à un ennemi mortellement dangereux. Il était difficile pour leur armée de repousser ces légions de créatures fantastiques et malgré leur effort, ils perdaient des hommes et du terrain.

Peu à peu, toute la cité avait été envahie. Les deux frères et un groupe de guerriers avaient défendu l'entrée du palais et tout avait dérapé. Dastan avait l'impression de vivre dans un vrai cauchemar. Devant la porte et sa protection magique, lancée par Tamina, même les momies n'avaient rien pu faire. Elles avaient hurlé, massacré les derniers soldats et dans un dernier acte désespéré, elle avait enlevé Tus… Dastan se souvent du coup encaissé en voulant venir en aide à son frère. De la douleur qui s'était diffusé dans son dos en frappant le sol et de son vertige. Le jeune homme avait mit quelques secondes à le dompter. Sa tête tournait tellement qu'il avait dû fermer les yeux, mais les cris de son frère en train de se débattre lui avait donné la force de se relever.

Dastan avait couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu, espérant les rattraper avant qu'elles ne quittent la ville, mais il était épuisé, il avait mal et il s'était à moitié écroulé avant la porte principale. Le souffle court, le jeune homme avaient plaqué les doigts sur les profondes coupures qui barraient son bras gauche. Est-ce qu'il venait de là son épuisement ? Ce n'était pourtant pas grande chose par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Alors, il avait poussé sur les bras et il était reparti à leur poursuite. Il devait sauver Tus ! C'était la seule chose qui lui importait pour le moment.

C'était ainsi qu'avait commencé la poursuite. Le jeune guerrier avait tout tenté pour les rattraper avant qu'ils ne quittent la cité, mais les légions de momies, aidées par leur pouvoir magique autant que par leur barbarie qui avait mis à mal les gardiens de la cité, avaient réussi à s'échapper avec leur prisonnier.

Si son frère c'était débattu dans les premiers instants, ces cris s'étaient tus, angoissant son cadet, même s'il tentait de se convaincre que le faire prisonnier impliqué de le garder en vie. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus grand des stratèges, mais s'emparer du futur Roi de Perse donnait un moyen de pression sans pareille pour… briser les défenses d'Alamut et s'emparer des Sables du temps ?

C'était la plus logique de toutes les explications, mais Dastan connaissait son frère, il ne supporterait pas de se faire regarder comme une monnaie d'échange et un accident fatal où une rébellion mortelle était toujours à craindre.

Alors Dastan courait… Malgré sa fatigue, ses vertiges, sa soif, il courait. Il n'avait peut-être pas assez de forces pour les rattraper, mais il en avait pour ne pas les perdre ! Dans le désert, les traces pouvaient vite s'effacer, comme dans ces montagnes. Il devait avancer... Ne pas les perdre, quel qu'en soit le prix ! C'était le seul moyen de retrouver son frère et de le sauver.

Dastan prit donc une longue inspiration, redressant la tête en direction du soleil brûlant, puis se remit à courir.

Chaque minute comptait, il ne pouvait plus en perdre…


	2. Chapter 2

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

_La fête tirait doucement sur la fin. Elle avait été grandiose. Les chants, les danses, les mets délicieux, il fallait bien ça pour fêter la venue de Tus après six mois d'absence. Là, elle se terminait doucement. Des danseuses aux pauses lascives se déhanchaient non loin des musiciens. A force de discuter avec son frère, cherchant à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait manqué pendant ces six mois, Dastan s'était endormi la tête sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, Tus ne bougea pas, esquissa un sourire et fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère. Ce dernier émit un léger grognement et finit de basculer sur son frère. Sa tête reposa contre son torse et Tus continua de caresser doucement les boucles brunes de son cadet. Il paraissait paisible, détendu et cela fit naître un sourire sur son visage. Il aimait bien le voir aussi serein, lui qui était plutôt nerveux de nature. Alors qu'il continuait à caresser les cheveux de son frère, un bruissement de tissu lui fit lever la tête et Tus croisa le regard brun de Tamina qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux. _

\- _Vous voulez que je le réveille ? Je vous ai fait préparer une chambre, vous y serez plus confortable. _

\- _Non, répondit Tus en continuant à caresser doucement ses cheveux puis sa joue. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu… _

_Tamina sourit et Tus lui murmura sans quitter son frère des yeux._

\- _Ça va peut-être vous paraître peut-être bête, mais il me manque… Ne plus le voir tous les jours à Nasaf, ne plus voir son regard malicieux ou ses sourires narquois juste avant de me titiller, ne plus me sentir épuisé devant ses idées totalement dingues… Pourtant, je sais qu'il est heureux ici et qu'il vous aime, mais c'est mon petit frère. C'est idiot ?_

\- _Non, je ne crois pas…_

\- _Le pire c'est qu'au début, quand notre père l'a adopté, cela s'est très mal passé entre lui et nous. Avec Garsiv, nous avions l'impression qu'il voulait nous remplacer, qu'il ne nous trouvait pas assez dignes de lui succéder. Il nous a fallu plusieurs mois, presque an, pour comprendre ce qu'il avait vu en lui… Et à ce moment, il est vraiment devenu mon petit frère… _

\- _Le sang n'est pas la seule chose qui fasse de deux hommes des frères._

\- _C'est vrai… Je serai prêt à mourir pour lui…_

\- _Et lui aussi…_

Un choc plus violents que les autres, fit remonter la douleur dans ses tempes et Tus ouvrit les yeux.

\- Dastan !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il resta bloqué dans ses souvenirs, et sur la banquette de la grande salle de réception du palais d'Alamut… Puis, avec la douleur qui lui laboura le dos, tout le reste lui revint. L'attaque, les momies, le piège et son frère en train de hurler tout en tentant de le rejoindre. Il refusait de l'abandonner. Est-ce que c'était ça, cet acharnement à le rejoindre qui lui avait fait penser à ces quelques mots échangés avec Tamina ?

Quoi qu'il en été, il avait été piégé par ces étranges assaillants et il était là, en train de se faire tirer comme un paquet sur le sol dur et caillouteux. Il gémit faiblement, attirant le regard de ces démoniaques ennemis.

En le voyant éveillé, les momies grognèrent plus fort et le remirent sur pied. Tus chancela, ses jambes le portant à peine, mais elles le bousculèrent et il parvint à reprendre pieds. Le soleil brûlait au-dessus de sa tête et les monstres avançaient vite. Le tout était de savoir où elles l'emmenaient et qui était leur maître. Des questions qui tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête depuis que tout avait dégénéré. Celui qui avait lancé ces légions démoniaques sur Alamut était doté de pouvoirs effrayants…

OoooO

Tamina marchait au milieu de la ville ravageait par le combat. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de l'une des momies touchées par l'un des gardiens et se pencha en avant. Doucement, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le manche de la dague plantée dans la créature et la reconnut. Elle avait offerte cette dague à Dastan le mois dernier. Un long frisson la parcourut. Ses doigts se serrèrent plus fort sur le manche et elle l'arracha du corps. La momie tomba immédiatement en poussière et elle sursauta avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Elle se retrouva assise par terre et sursauta une seconde fois lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tamina ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête, un peu perdu et croisa le regard noir et inquiet de Garsiv.

\- Garsiv ?

Devant l'air choqué et un peu perdu de la jeune femme, ce dernier lui fit un sourire et l'aida à se relever. Tamina se mit à trembler et bascula pour se blottir dans ses bras. Garsiv la réceptionna et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

\- Tamina ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'était horrible… Des horreurs surgies de l'Enfer.

**Garsiv** observa une autre des momies un peu plus loin. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'horreur que cette attaque avait dû être et une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Mes frères ?

Tamina frissonna et se redressa.

\- Elles ont emmené Tus, Dastan s'est lancé à leur poursuite.

OoooO

Épuisé, de plus en plus à bout de force, Dastan trébucha sur un caillou qui roula sous ses pieds et perdit l'équilibre. Il tendit la main pour s'agripper aux rochers à côté de lui, mais le manqua et il s'écroula lourdement. Il dévala la pente, soulevant un nuage de poussière et son corps butta lourdement contre un rocher. Dastan glapit pendant que la douleur lui déchira la poitrine et qu'il perdit connaissance.

En avant, les momies qui avaient kidnappé Tus, s'immobilisèrent et se retournèrent vivement. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait en arrière, des environs d'un chaos rocheux. Les démons se regardèrent grognèrent et deux momies se détachèrent du groupe pour s'élancer en direction du nuage. Elles étaient suivies. Elles devaient éliminer cette menace.


	3. Chapter 3

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

_Dastan ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait autant de choses à raconter à Tus avant de se lancer et au regard que lui lançait par moment son aîné, il comprit que Tus ne l'avait jamais envisagé lui aussi. Cela l'amusait parce qu'il savait que son petit frère n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, ce qui le différencié de Garsiv. C'était un homme d'action. Celui qui écouté patiemment au fond de la tente, laissant s'exprimer les conseillers de leur père avant de finir par démolir leurs grandes idées en une seule phrase. Mais aujourd'hui cela ne le dérangeait pas de l'entendre parler autant parce qu'il était heureux. _

_Captant le fait que son frère était distrait, Dastan soupira et se laissa tomber contre la banquette, l'arrière de son crâne se posa contre l'épaule de son aîné._

\- _Surtout tu me dis si je t'embête. _

\- _Tu ne m'embêtes pas, mais à ce rythme tu vas t'épuiser, répliqua Tus amusé en passant un bras autour de ses épaules._

_Dastan sourit et hocha la tête. Oui, la fête durait depuis longtemps et il se sentait effectivement fatigué. Il frémit et ferma les yeux. Tus le laissa faire et le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger soupir._

\- _Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Tus._

_Même sans le voir, il sentit son frère sourire et se détendit, s'endormant en quelques secondes sans en avoir conscience._

Dormir… Il était épuisé… Il le sentait dans tout son être. Il était exténué et il avait mal. Pourtant cela n'avait pas de sens. Il était bien endormi sur une banquette dans son palais d'Alamut ? … Non… Il y avait autre chose. Un danger…

Dastan gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons brûlants du soleil lui irritèrent la rétine et son premier réflexe fut de les refermer, mais dans l'intervalle il avait perçut un éclat brillant : le reflet d'une lame !

Alors, il les rouvrit et, dans un sursaut, leva les mains. Ses doigts agrippèrent les poignets de la momie qui était sur le point de le transpercer de sa lame et il s'évita de justesse un empalement fatal. Cependant la douleur qui irradiait de sa poitrine lui arracha un cri qui encouragea son démoniaque adversaire. Elle avait plus de force que lui et Dastan fut forcé de la relâcher. Il roula sur le côté et la laissa planter sa lame dans le sol avant de se relever en titubant. La première momie rugit et se jeta sur lui, aussitôt imitée par sa comparse.

Le jeune guerrier agrippa fermement ses armes et para leurs premiers coups assez simplement, mais les momies s'élancèrent de nouveau. Elles se firent plus violentes, plus pressantes et Dastan sentait ses forces décliner de plus en plus. Il se sentait épuisé, vidé… Il voulait se battre. Il voulait les vaincre pour libérer son frère, mais il sentait aussi ses doigts trembler. Il n'allait pas bien. Respirer devenait difficile, garder les yeux ouverts aussi et un choc plus violent que les autres, l'envoya brutalement rouler sur le sol.

Son corps butta contre un rocher et il glapit. Cependant, il l'agrippa pour tenter de se remettre sur pied. Tus était là. Il devait le sauver ! Son frère lui avait fait une surprise en arrivant deux jours plus tôt en ville. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là ! Alors, il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était injuste. Dastan serra donc les dents et tenta de se relever, mais l'une des momies lui passa un violent coup au torse et le jeune homme se plia en deux en glapissant de douleur. Des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux et il ne put éviter un coup à la mâchoire. Le choc l'envoya rouler au sol, à demi-conscient. La momie, satisfaite de le voir étourdie, poussa ses armes qu'il avait lâchées et l'agrippa par les cheveux.

Brutalement, elle l'agrippa par les cheveux et le força à se mettre à genoux pendant que sa lame glissa sur son cou. Dastan déglutit. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de se débattre, mais ses muscles semblaient ne plus vouloir lui répondre. La lame coupante et froide contre la peau fine de sa gorge lui promettait une mort douloureuse, mais ce n'était pas important. Il aurait tellement voulu sauver la vie de son frère.

Un long tremblement d'épuisement remonta le long de son échine pendant qu'il observa le groupe de momies un peu plus loin. Elles semblaient attendre ses bourreaux et, dans ce groupe, il repéra immédiatement la silhouette de Tus. Tus qui le fixait, totalement désespéré de le voir à la merci de leurs démoniaques ennemies. Dastan fut touché et murmura un pardon muet pendant qu'il sentait la pression de la lame augmenter sur sa peau. Bientôt, tout serai fini…

OoooO

Garsiv observait ses troupes se mettre en ordre pour la marche dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le deuxième fils du Roi Sharaman était quelqu'un de provocateur, de narquois et de borné. Il avait l'habitude de crier sur ses hommes, mêmes si ce n'était jamais vraiment méchant. Il aimait aussi rire et s'amuser. En rejoignant ses frères, il pensait qu'il allait prendre du bon temps avec eux, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il n'avait pas été là pour la bataille, pas été là pour les aider, les protéger… et il allait les perdre…

Oui, Garsiv ne voulait pas le montrer, surtout devant Tamina ou ses guerriers, mais il était terrifié. Il avait vu les cadavres de quelques une des momies. Il avait vu ces horreurs et il savait que devant de telles abominations, la fin ne pouvait pas être heureuse. Quelque soit la personne qui les commandait, il leur avait fait enlever Tus et ce n'était pas Dastan qui pourrait le délivrer en étant seul. En plus, personne ne savait vraiment dans quelle direction ils étaient partis. Le vent effacer rapidement les traces dans le désert. Garsiv refusait de l'accepter, mais il y avait des évidences cruelles. Ses deux frères étaient là, quelque part, à la merci du monstre qui dirigeait ces démons et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour leur venir en aide.

Des justesse, il parvint à ravaler un sanglot et frémit. Il ne voulait pas les perdre, mais il était déjà peut-être trop tard… C'était atroce ce sentiment de peur qui lui vrillait l'estomac et lui déchirait le cœur.

Mentalement, il adressa une prière aux dieux et se retourna pour haranguer ses guerriers.

\- Dépêchez-vous tas de fainéants ! Je veux que nous partions dans l'heure !

Aussitôt, ses hommes s'activèrent. Le jeune homme soupira. Il devait rester lui-même tant qu'il ne les avait pas retrouvés. Il leur devait ça à tous le deux. Ne pas perdre espoir, lutter pour les ramener. Le temps des pleurs viendrait bien assez rapidement… Il ne le voulait pas que ce soit le cas, mais son cœur de frère ne cessait de lui marteler.


	4. Chapter 4

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 4_**

Garsiv ne voulait pas le montrer, mais chaque minute qui passait lui nouait de plus en plus l'estomac. Son instinct de frère lui donnait presque la nausée. Tus et Dastan étaient là, quelque part dans ce désert… peut-être dans ces montagnes se demanda-t-il en redressant la tête… Les montagnes ? Ce n'était pas si bête… Il y avait des cachettes, des recoins sombres, des grottes… Sans plus réfléchir, il tira sur les rênes et infléchi sa course sur la droite en direction des montagnes. De toute manière, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

OoooO

**Tus** laissa échapper un rugissement de désespoir en observant la momie se pencher pour agripper Dastan par les cheveux. Son jeune frère ne réagit pas et se laissa manipuler comme une simple poupée. L'aîné des fils du Roi Sharaman connaissait parfaitement son cadet. Cette attitude soumise trahissait sa souffrance et son épuisement. Cette simple constatation suffit à lui faire mal. Comme à son habitude, Dastan s'état précipité pour lui venir en aide. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il voulait l'aider et il allait le payer de sa vie cette fois. L'espace d'un instant, le regard des deux frères se croisa, même éloignés l'un de l'autre, ils parvinrent à s'échanger encouragement et affection, mais tout cela ne servait à rien. Les momies avaient des ordres. Elles n'étaient pas là pour penser, mais pour agir et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour les faire changer d'avis. Jamais Tus ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Alors, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand il vit la lame de l'immonde créature se plaquer sur la gorge de son frère, quand il le vit refuser de fermer les yeux pour les garder braqués dans les siens pendant que sa respiration se faisait profonde et que son corps tremblait malgré lui. Ses lèvres bougèrent doucement, lui murmurant un pardon qui finit de le bouleverser.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est mon petit frère, supplia Tus totalement désespéré. C'est mon petit frère.

Mais c'était déjà presque trop tard. La lame sembla presser plus fort et Dastan ferma les yeux en réflexes. Cependant, la momie n'alla pas au bout de son geste. Elle s'immobilisa et leva la tête avant de pousser un étrange cri. Un cri qui fit reprit en cœur par les autres momies. Elle baissa sa lame et cramponna plus fermement Dastan qu'elle tira violemment.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et tituba, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle ne le tuait pas finalement ? Déséquilibré, il se réceptionna mal et frissonna. Il était épuisé, il le savait, mais pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que ses muscles ne voulaient plus lui répondre.

En arrière, les larmes continuèrent à couler sur les joues de Tus, mais cette fois, ce fut des larmes de soulagement. Pour l'instant ses prières avaient été entendues, mais pour combien de temps…

OoooO

Garsiv se laissa tomber lestement de son cheval. Partir en direction des montagnes était un coup de tête, quelque chose qui pouvait paraître idiot, mais qui pour lui avait du sens, presque trop pensa-t-il quand se doigts effleurèrent une tâche de sang encore fraîche sur le sol. C'était sans doute stupide, mais lui savait que ce sang était celui de l'un de ses frères. Il était sur la bonne piste, mais il devait faire vite… L'un des deux était blessé. L'un des deux avait besoin d'aide. Galvanisé par ses émotions, il pivota en direction de ses hommes pour crier.

\- Ne perdez pas le rythme, nous sommes sur la bonne piste !

OoooO

Les deux momies ramenèrent Dastan vers le groupe. Tus était heureux de le voir en vie, mais la pâleur de ses traits l'inquiéta tout autant que ses difficultés à tenir sur ses jambes. Les momies le bousculèrent et jeune homme s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

Sans aucune empathie, les créatures le malmenèrent, mais Dastan savait que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mas en tous cas, il savait que les coups n'allaient pas arranger son état. Dans les cris de fureur des démons, il finit par percevoir la voix de son frère.

\- Dastan ! Non ! Arrêtez !

Il était en vie et il semblait aller bien. Dastan leva les yeux pour tenter de capter son regard, mais le coup qu'il encaissa à la tempe finit de le faire basculer dans le vide. Il ne perçut pas le cri de terreur de son frère, bouleversé de le voir finir par céder. Les créatures ne l'avaient pas égorgé, mais finir par le battre à mort était tout aussi atroce. Tus ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça et il rua pour tenter de rejoindre son frère.

\- Laissez-le ! Non ! Laissez-le !

Un violent coup entre les omoplates eut raison de sa révolte et Tus s'écroula à son tour. Il glapit, haleta et redressa la tête. Son intervention était vouée à l'échec, mais au moins, les coups avaient cessés sur son frère inconscient. Tout en haletant, Tus tendit la main. Ses doigts parvinrent à effleurer la joue de son jeune frère inerte. Il eut le temps de s'inquiéter pour sa la chaleur de sa peau, mais les momies l'empoignèrent et le remirent sur pied, l'arrachant à son cadet.

\- Non ! tenta-t-il de protester, une peur terrible lui nouant l'estomac.

Si jamais les momies se remettaient à le battre, Dastan ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il était trop faible.


	5. Chapter 5

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 5_**

Tamina frissonna, comme prise dans une bourrasque de vent glacial et se laissa tomber assise sur la banquette à l'entrée de sa chambre. Depuis la fin de l'attaque, elle assumait son rôle de princesse d'Alamut avec toute la force et la dignité dont elle était capable. Elle réconfortait les gens, s'occupait des enfants ou des blessés, mais là, elle avait besoin de prendre une pause, juste quelques minutes pour elle, juste le temps qu'elle chasse ses vertiges et repousse une nouvelle fois ses larmes. Elle pensait que cela ne prendrait que peu de temps, cependant, maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle avait à quel point tout cela était faux…

La jeune femme était bouleversée. L'attaque des légions de momies avait été si brutale, si pleine de fureur, qu'elle avait bien cru que l'univers tout entier était sur le point d'imploser. Par chance, pour une raison qu'elle avait encore du mal à comprendre, elles avaient fini par fuir, emportant avec elle Tus et précipitant Dastan à leur poursuite.

En six mois, Tamina avait appris à connaître de mieux en mieux son jeune époux. Il était fort, plein d'humour, doté d'un sens de la réparti assez peu commun, mais surtout courageux et un peu fou parfois. Rien ne lui semblait impossible et ses plans de bataille impliquaient toujours qu'il soit celui qui prenne le plus de risques. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en imaginant le regard blasé et dépité de Garsiv devant une nouvelle idée de son cadet qui trahissait son inquiétude tout autant que le rire nerveux du Tus le traitant d'inconscient.

Cependant, dans ces six mois, elle avait aussi à connaître le jeune homme maladroit, timide et peu sûr de lui qu'il était quand il se trouvait avec elle. Dés le première jour, elle avait compris qu'il l'aimait, mais il avait du mal à exprimer ce sentiment là et cela l'avait rendu touchant et attachant. Surtout que, contrairement aux autres hommes qui étaient venus lui demander sa main, il ne l'avait pas relance, pas brusqué. Il avait attendu qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers lui, prêt à s'effacer si elle ne voulait pas de lui. Tamina s'était laissé séduire et elle appréciait chaque jour un peu plus sa douceur, sa gentillesse et sa tendresse… Elle ne voulait pas le perdre… Surtout pas maintenant… Elle avait une chose importante à lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas mourir loin d'elle, loin de ses bras, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui dire…

OooO

Les momies émettaient des grognements terrifiants, comme des bêtes enragées prêtent à vous dévorer. D'ailleurs, elles n'hésitaient pas à se déchirer entre elles quand elles se bousculaient un peu trop sauvagement. C'était un spectacle répugnant et horrible, certaines continuant de marcher même en ayant perdu les bras ou la tête dans la bagarre.

Tus se détourna de cet odieux spectacle avant que la nausée lui retourne définitivement l'estomac, posant les yeux sur le visage de son frère. Un visage toujours trop blanc qui montrait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Depuis une heure, il avait reprit vaguement connaissance, mais il ne parvenait pas à tenir sur ses jambes, alors deux momies le traînaient sans ménagement, se moquant bien que ses genoux râpent les rochers et s'agaçant quand il tentait maladroitement de se redresser. La douleur et l'épuisement marquaient ses traits.

\- Dastan ? Murmura doucement son aîné.

Le regard bleu à peine entrouvert et voilé de son jeune frère se posa sur lui et Tus lui adressa un sourire.

\- Tiens bon, mon grand, je crois que nous arrivons.

En effet, devant eux, le chemin menait à un espace plus plat sur lequel donnait les entrées de plusieurs grottes ; la tanière parfaite pour abriter des légions entières de momies diaboliques. Un vrai repère en direction duquel ils finirent de monter.

Tus comprit qu'il avait raison quand leurs kidnappeurs se mirent à pousser des cris stridents, des cris qui firent sortir d'autres momies de la profondeur des grottes. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Elles étaient nombreuses, bien plus nombreuses que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Ce n'était qu'un bataillon qui avait attaqué Alamut.

La terreur du futur roi de Perse monta d'un cran. Tout cela état bien pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. La personne qui contrôlait autant de ces monstres pourrait faire régner la mort sur tout le pays et il était toujours tapi dans l'ombre, attendant son heure pour se montrer et frapper.

Tus fut tiré de ses réflexions par les hurlements de plus en plus terrifiants des momies. Elles se rassemblèrent, bousculant les prisonniers et les tirant sans ménagement à l'intérieur de l'une des grottes.

Quand l'obscurité les englouti, Tus sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. C'était comme si la mort étaient en train de les engloutir. Tout en les malmenant et en les secouant, les momies se dirigèrent vers le fond de la grotte. De pâles flambeaux perçaient l'obscurité, mais Tus découvrit des cages. Les momies avaient donc prévues d'avoir des prisonniers ?

Deux momies les ouvrirent et les deux frères furent jetés chacun dans l'une des cages. Elles étaient côte à côte et Tus observa son frère s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol.

Les portes se refermèrent et les momies continuèrent à grogner. Tus leur jeta un coup d'œil et comprit que, pour le moment, elles ne représentaient pas une menace. Il les délaissa et se tourna en direction de son frère, étendu dans la cage à côté de la sienne. Dastan était allongé sur le côté, le visage tourné vers lui et son bras tendu en direction de son frère. Il semblait épuisé et Tus nota qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas normal. Hormis les coupures sur son bras qu'il voyait très nettement, il ne semblait pas blesser. Il comprenait la fatigue dut à la traque, mais pas la précarité de son état.

De plus en plus inquiet, il se rapprocha du bord de sa cage et passa le bras à travers les barreaux pour tenter d'atteindre la main de son frère.

\- Dastan ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, mais fut incapable d'esquisser un geste pour répondre à la sollicitation de son aîné dont les doigts effleuraient les siens sans pouvoir les saisir.

\- Parle-moi petit frère… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Dastan ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui répondre, mais ne put qu'émettre une longue plainte. En revanche, une voix sombre répondit.

\- Eh bien, il va mourir…


	6. Chapter 6

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 6_**

Au ton employé, au sadisme et à la satisfaction qu'il perçut dans cette voix, Tus comprit que la personne qui venait de parler était celle qui se tenait derrière cette attaque sordide. C'était la personne qui commandait aux momies et il se retourna vivement dans sa direction.

Les créatures diaboliques qui se tenaient tout autour des cages s'écartèrent et cédèrent la place à une longue silhouette sombre qui se rapprocha. Elle portait une longue cape noire à capuche qui dissimulait ses yeux et son nez. Tus ne pouvait guère voir que son sourire sadique et cela suffit à lui glacer le sang.

\- Ce qui est amusant c'est que sa mort sera longue, douloureuse et que tu es condamné à le regarder agoniser sans lui venir en aide, ni même pouvoir le tenir dans tes bras. Ce n'est pas amusant ?

Il y avait une telle joie dans ses mots que Tus bondit comme un ressort. Il s'agrippa à la cage et la secoua, mais elle tint bon. Le sourire de l'homme se fit plus grand.

\- Il y a autre chose qui m'amuse tu sais… C'est qu'il ne s'en ait pas rendu compte tout de suite. Il se pensait fatigué par la traque et le soleil, mais c'était bien plus subtil que ça. Les lames et les griffes de mes combattants sont empoisonnées. Si les momies ne te tuent pas tout de suite, tu mourras quand même. Amusant non ?

Tus frémit de rage, mais tenta de se contrôler.

\- Je ne vois rien d'amusant là-dedans.

\- Si… Bien sûr… Plus il s'est agité et plus le poison s'est diffusé vite dans son corps. Il s'en prend à ses muscles. Il rend tous ces gestes plus douloureux, plus lents… Bientôt son corps ne lui répondra plus et ce sera pire… parce qu'il sera parfaitement conscient quand son cœur battra pour la dernière fois…

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre sadique !

\- Allons ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler au futur roi de toute la Perse !

\- De quoi ? Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

\- Pour celui qui sera bientôt à ta place.

\- Je ne…

\- Allons… M'emparer de toi a été si facile… Seul, en avance… Simple. Le bâtard des rues tient à toi suffisamment à toi pour tout faire pour te sauver n négligeant ta sécurité. Quant à Garsiv, il croit poursuivre une centaine de momies alors qu'elles sont des milliers… J'espère que tu seras encore en vie quand elles le déchiquèteront vivant !

\- Quelle genre de folie vous consume donc ? Demanda Tus sur un ton froid qui l'étonna lui-même.

\- La vengeance, répliqua son vis-à-vis en retirant sa capuche.

Tus sursauta en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Un homme qui avait sensiblement le même âge que Garsiv et dans le regard duquel brûlait la flamme de la vengeance.

\- Youssef ?

Ce dernier lui sourit.

\- Oui mon cousin. Une fois que vous serez morts tous les trois, le vieux Sharaman ne sera plus un obstacle. Mon père a peut-être échoué, mais moi, je serai Roi de Perse.

OoooO

Tous les sens de Garsiv étaient en alerte. Depuis qu'il avait choisi de prendre la route à travers la montagne, il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il les connaissait bien ces montagnes, bien mieux que Tus ou que Dastan. Il aimait venir entraîner ces oiseaux de proie dans les environs et il lui était déjà arrivé de poursuivre des ordres de voleurs et de rançonneurs par ici. Il savait comment elles étaient agencées.

Plus haut se trouvait un plateau. Un plateau abrité du vent sur lequel donnait l'ouverture de nombreuses grottes. Des cavernes sombres et profondes, humides pour certaines. De bon abris quand il faisait trop chaud, mais un piège mortel pour celui qui se trouvait enfermé à l'intérieur…

Intérieur…

Elles étaient sans issues, mais profondes… Un lieu parfait pour cacher des légions de momies… Des légions de momies qui avaient attaqué la ville avant de se replier, de disparaître comme si…

Garsiv immobilisa brutalement son cheval et sauta de la selle avant de faire signe à ses hommes de faire de même. L'un de ses capitaines, étonnés, se rapprocha de lui pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Mon prince ?

\- C'est un piège.

\- Je vous demande pardon.

\- Les momies auraient pu raser la ville, mais elles avaient une cible, mon frère. Son enlèvement était le but de l'attaque, pas la ville ou ce qu'elle referme. Elles ne sont pas en train de fuir, elles sont en train de se replier. La montagne regorge de grottes, des endroits parfaits pour nous tendre une embuscade. Celui qui les commande nous attend.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Oui… L'enlèvement de Tus devait nous faire bouger… moi… Dastan... Il nous attend… et elles sont sans doute bien plus nombreuses que ce que nous pensions.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- Parce que l'une des grottes a servi de catacombes… Il y a des corps dans ces montagnes… Si leur chef les réveille toutes ce n'est plus une légion, c'est une nuée qui nous attends.

\- Dans ce cas, que devons nous faire ?

\- Prends des hommes et redescends sur Alamut, marmonna Garsiv en gribouillant un message sur un feuillet qu'il utilisait habituellement pour son faucon.

Il roula le papier entre ses doigts et le tendit à l'homme.

\- Porte-le à la princesse Tamina le plus vite possible, l'avenir de la Perse dépend de ce message !


	7. Chapter 7

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 7_**

Une légère toux fit trembler le corps de Dastan qui émit une faible plainte. En entendant le râle de son jeune frère, Tus se désintéressa de Youssef, toujours devant lui et s'agenouilla de nouveau sur le sol. Il passa la main à travers les barreaux, tentant d'atteindre celle de son cadet qui n'avait pas bougé… et c'était bien le problème parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui prendre la main. Il ne pouvait qu'effleurer ses doigts et des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre Youssef.

\- Je m'en moque… Bientôt je serai roi… Maintenant allons attendre votre frère. Mes braves momies ont grand faim !

Tus lui adressa un regard rempli de rage, mais Dastan se remit à tousser et il se détourna rapidement de lui. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres priorités que les propos incohérents de ce fou. Il y avait son petit frère, étendu là, à côté de lui, mais trop loin pour le serrer dans ses bras, son petit frère qui agonisait.

Tus inspira profondément et plaqua son front contre les barreaux de sa cage. Il ne pouvait pas lui tenir la main, mais il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Dastan, lève les yeux.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de son frère pendant qu'il parvint à lui obéir. Son regard bleu nuit si caractéristique, si étrange dans ces contrées, se braqua dans ses yeux d'onyx. Tus s'obligea à lui sourire pour saluer son effort pendant qu'il lui murmura.

\- Ne baisse pas les yeux, regarde-moi. Ne baisse pas les yeux. Je suis là Dastan, je suis là. Ne baisse pas les yeux. Tu n'es pas seul petit frère. Regarde-moi.

**Le** jeune homme frissonna. Oui, son frère était là… mais il n'avait aucune idée de la souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Ses muscles étaient pris de spasmes et de crampes de plus en plus insupportables, ses poumons le brûlaient à chacune de ses respirations, son cœur battait vite, mal et de manière douloureuse. Il aurait voulu perdre connaissance pour moins souffrir, mais même ça lui semblait interdit. Pourtant, dans un sursaut de volonté, il rassembla ses forces, poussa sur ses pieds et parvint à se déplacer.

Tus l'observa avec une certaine appréhension. Il ne voulait pas qu'il brûle ses dernières forces de cette manière, mais le voir bouger était déjà une victoire sur leur ennemi. A force de volonté, il parvint à se faire tomber de l'autre côté de la cage. Sa tête heurta les barreaux et une main de Tus se glissa immédiatement sur sa joue pendant que l'autre agrippait enfin ses doigts fermement.

Seulement les doigts de Tus frémirent au contact de sa peau. Son frère brûlait de fièvre, il était mal en point, mais il ne devait pas lui montrer. Alors, il pressa plus fort la joue en murmurant.

\- Accroche-toi ! Tout ira bien.

Un rire sardonique accompagna ses encouragements.

\- Tu as conscience que tu es en train de lui mentir outrageusement ?

Tus frissonna et redressa la tête en direction de son cousin pendant qu'il agrippa fermement son frère de peur qu'il lui arrache.

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

\- Non… C'est très distrayant de le regarder agoniser.

**La** main de Tus glissa de la joue à la poitrine de son frère. Sous ses doigts, il sentit son cœur battre de manière irrégulière et perçut ses frémissements de douleur. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer, mais cela lui était impossible. Alors, il se contenta de le tirer contre lui, tentant de le soutenir et de le protéger comme il le pouvait.

En le regardant faire, Youssef ricana de nouveau.

\- Vous êtes pathétique !

Puis, il fit demi-tour et les laissa pour gagner l'entrée de la grotte. A cette heure, Garsiv aurait déjà du se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il se passait quelque chose et il voulait savoir quoi.

OoooO

Accoudé à un rocher, Garsiv observait les montagnes au-dessus de lui. Sa nature profonde lui hurlait de foncer dans le tas, d'attaquer et de libérer ses frères, mais pour une fois, il savait qu'il devait se maitriser. C'étaient les vies de Tus et de Dastan qui étaient en jeu et il refusait de les mettre en danger. Leur situation était déjà bien assez difficile.

L'un de ses hommes, parti en exploration furtive, lui avait ramené les deux lames courbes de son frère, tombées à terre lors d'un combat. Garsiv avait senti son estomac se nouer. Dastan chérissait ses armes plus que tout autre chose. C'était un cadeau de leur père. Même mourant il ne les abandonnerait pas. Les retrouver de cette manière était donc un signe qu'il y avait urgence. Il fallait que son homme soit rapide, plus rapide… Ses frères avaient besoin d'aide.

OoooO

Tamina avait reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle était bouleversée, mais son peuple avait besoin d'elle et même si cela l'épuisait, leur venir en aide lui faisait penser à autre chose. La jeune femme était donc là, soutenant au mieux ceux qui en avaient besoin lorsqu'une certaine agitation se mit à agiter la ville.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme craignit une nouvelle attaque, mais les rumeurs étaient différentes. Des guerriers ?

Sans prendre le temps de comprendre réellement ce que cela impliquait, la jeune femme s'élança en direction de la porte de la cité, le cœur battant. En se rapprochant, elle perçut le bruit des sabots et s'immobilisa. Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux hommes entrèrent au galop. Rapidement, ils immobilisèrent leurs montures et l'un d'eux sauta lestement au sol avant de se diriger vers la princesse.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, mais le reconnut. Il était l'un des hommes de Garsiv et elle se mit à craindre le pire quand il lui tendit le message rédigé par le deuxième des princes. Incrédule, elle le relit plusieurs fois pour être sûr de bien comprendre ce qui était écrit, mais pourtant c'était clair. Interloquée, elle braqua un regard interrogateur sur le guerrier et lui demanda.

\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que Garsiv veut faire avec ça ?

\- Mettre le feu à la montagne.


	8. Chapter 8

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 8_**

Garsiv sentait l'impatience être sur le point de le gagner. Il détestait être là à attendre alors qu'il avait pertinemment conscience que ses frères étaient en train de lutter contre la mort. L'espace d'un instant, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas déjà perdu, mais préféra chasser rapidement cette idée. Non, ce n'était pas possible, Ahura Mazda ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle et lui enlever ses deux frères. Mentalement, il adressa tout de même une nouvelle prière au dieu et sursauta lorsque l'un de ses hommes revint se glisser silencieusement à ses côtés. Agacé, il lui tourna un regard noir.

\- Alors ?

\- Vous avez raison mon prince, ces grottes regorgent de momies. On les attend grogner, mais elles ne sont pas seules, il y a un homme avec elle, qui les dirigent.

\- Cela je m'en serais douté. Montre-moi !

L'espion hocha la tête et se faufila dans un goulet qui remontait en direction du sommet de la montagne. Garsiv se faufila à sa suite et le suivit lorsque ce dernier se mit à escalader une paroi rocheuse. Le deuxième des princes se griffa les doigts sur le rebord de pierres tranchantes et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Dastan. Il aurait été bien plus efficace que lui pour ce genre d'escalade. Garsiv qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que ces acrobaties étaient faciles révisa son jugement. Son frère avait réellement un don pour ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'espion et son prince purent se hisser au sommet. Au lieu de se redresser, l'homme se mit à ramper dans la poussière et Garsiv l'imita. Ensembles, ils se rapprochèrent du bord de la falaise et jetèrent un coup d'œil en contrebas. De ce point d'observation, ils avaient une vue détailler du plateau sur lequel donnait les grandes grottes et leurs catacombes maudites. Des momies patrouillaient en grognant, se bousculant et n'hésitant pas à entre-dévorer lorsqu'une d'elles refusaient de céder le passage à l'autre.

Garsiv ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Ces choses étaient particulièrement répugnantes et leur attitude fit monter son angoisse d'un cran. Si elles étaient capables de se dévorer entre elles, ces ignobles créatures étaient sans doute capables de la même cruauté envers leurs prisonniers. Cette simple idée lui donna la nausée, mais il parvint à la retenir de justesse. Ils ne pouvaient mourir d'une manière aussi affreuse !

Ce fut à cet instant que son guerrier lui tapa sur le bras, désignant une silhouette drapée sortant de la plus grande des grottes. Même avec ses vêtements qui le dissimulaient en partie, Garsiv ne fut pas long à le reconnaître et il souffla de rage.

\- Youssef…

Le fils aîné de Nizam avait toujours été son rival. Les deux jeunes gens avaient le même âge et Garsiv ne comptait plus les fois où ils s'étaient affronté plus ou moins pacifiquement ni les bagarres qui avaient vraiment dégénérées. En fait, il le détestait bien plus que son père malgré sa trahison et il aurait dû savoir que ce chacal enragé allait tenter quelque chose. Sa colère était si grande qu'il aurait bien été capable de sauter du haut de la falaise pour aller l'égorger, mais il ne devait pas perdre son sang froid. Ces frères étaient là, dans ces grottes… Non… Dans cette grotte, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'il fit mine à son espion qu'ils devaient faire demi-tour.

OoooO

Dastan tremblait de plus en plus. Il respirait mal et Tus savait que son état était presque désespéré et sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir le bercer dans ses bras pour l'accompagner doucement le mettait dans une colère noire. Etre obligé de le tenir à travers ses barreaux, de manière maladroite lui serrait la poitrine, mais au moins il pouvait l'atteindre. Sa main lissa ses cheveux en arrière et ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres craquelées. Il souffrait de la soif, lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais être privé d'eau était bien pire pour Dastan.

Tus redressa la tête. Youssef était sorti de la caverne pour haranguer ses troupes et préparer son embuscade. L'idée qu'il puisse attirer Garsiv dans un piège le terrifiait. Mentalement, il espéra que son cadet comprenne que c'était une embuscade. Il était loin d'être bête mais sa haine envers Youssef pourrait bien le desservir. Tus était donc de plus en plus angoissé. Cependant, la quinte de toux douloureuse qui déchira le corps de son jeune frère l'arracha à ses réflexions. L'aîné des fils du roi Sharaman baissa les yeux sur lui et souleva doucement sa tête pour l'aider à faire passer sa toux.

Dastan tremblait de tous ses membres et son corps se tordait à cause des spasmes douloureux que lui entraîner le fait de tousser. Tus eut presque l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais sa quinte cessa dans un râle après qu'il eut craché du sang, aspergeant le pantalon de son frère.

Tus frémit d'horreur tout en soutenant sa tête. Dastan respirait mal. Il haletait et ses yeux se fermaient doucement. La peur monta d'un cran pendant que Tus essuya le sang au coin des lèvres de son frère adoptif.

\- Courage. Je suis là… Courage…

Dastan frissonna et releva la tête en direction de son frère tout en cherchant à calmer sa respiration en lambeaux. Il aurait bien aimé se blottir dans ses bras, mais rien que sentir ses mains sur son visage, suffisait à l'apaiser… La douleur était de plus en plus atroce, mais il n'était pas seul… Il était là avec lui… et le jeune homme adressa une prière aux dieux avant de céder à sa douleur, basculant dans l'abîme qui était en train de l'entourer.

Tus, qui soutenait toujours sa tête, sursauta. Dastan avait essayé de dire quelque chose. Ses lèvres avaient remué doucement, mais aucun son n'en était sorti et ses yeux… ses yeux venaient de se fermer. Tus ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais il le secoua doucement tout en lui demandant de rouvrir les yeux. Sauf que cette fois, son petit frère ne lui répondit pas. Il venait de perdre connaissance et, sous ses doigts, il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir un peu plus. Il mourrait… Cette fois, il mourrait et un cri se noua dans sa gorge.

\- Non ! Pas ça ! Dastan !


	9. Chapter 9

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 9_**

La terreur finit de nouer une boule dans la gorge de Tus qui se mit à hausser la voix sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Dastan ! Dastan ! Non ! Dastan !

Tout en criant, il manipula doucement la tête de son frère pour le faire revenir à lui, mais ce dernier resta dramatiquement inerte. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Sa peau était si blanche, ses lèvres bleues tâchées de sang. Il agonisait… Son petit frère agonisait. C'était si injuste. Il devait l'aider, faire n'importe quoi mais l'aider. Tus redressa donc la tête et se mit à crier.

\- Youssef !

Alerté par le cri de son cousin, le fils de Nizam entra dans la grotte. Il observa ses prisonniers et un air sadique se dessina sur son visage.

\- Oh… Ses dernières forces le quittent, que c'est triste !

Tus frémit de rage et braqua son regard dans le sien sans lâcher la tête de son frère mourant.

\- Fais quelque chose. Tu dois bien avoir un antidote !

\- Un antidote ? Tu n'as donc rien écouté. C'est votre tête à tous les trois que je veux.

\- Youssef, nous sommes cousins !

\- Je veux bien être le tient lorsque cela t'arrange, mais ce singe savant de la rue n'est rien pour moi.

L'aîné des fils du roi Sharaman serra les dents et maitrisa son envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Si tu le sauve, je t'offre ce que tu désires le plus, le trône de Perse.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Youssef intéressé. Tu me donnerais le trône ?

\- Oui. Je te le promets.

\- Tus… Je me moque bien de tes promesses et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me l'offres, ce trône, je vais le prendre ! S'exclama ce dernier en faisant mine de faire demi-tour.

\- Non ! Youssef !

Ce dernier s'immobilisa et se tourna en direction de Tus.

\- Je suis sûr que nous devons trouver quelque chose qui te satisfera en échange.

\- Tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour le sauver !

\- C'est mon petit frère. Il souffre. Ne fais pas ça.

Youssef se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ? Il n'y a pas d'antidote. La mort sera sa délivrance.

Son ton était si froid que Tus ne put réprimer un frisson pendant qu'il baissait les yeux sur Dastan… Dastan qui agonisait sous ses doigts et il manqua de peu de s'écrouler tour en murmurant.

\- Alors laisse-moi le tenir dans mes bras. Je t'en prie… Qu'il s'endorme dans mes bras.

Youssef ne bougea pas et Tus redressa une nouvelle fois la tête en direction de son cousin.

\- Je t'en prie. Je n'essaierai pas de m'enfuir. Je veux juste le tenir mieux que ça dans mes bras.

Pour toute réponse son cousin ricana avant de se détourner de ses prisonniers. Tus laissa échapper un sanglot et se pencha un peu plus sur son cadet.

\- Pardonne-moi Dastan… C'est moi qui l'ai mené à Alamut. Pardonne-moi… Tu paraissais si bien, si heureux… J'ai tout brisé. Ne meurs pas. J'ai parlé avec Tamina pendant que tu dormais. Elle ne fait que commencer ta vie. Ne meures pas. Je t'aime petit frère.

OoooO

Lestement, Garsiv dévala la colline pour rejoindre ses hommes. Les guerriers n'avaient pas bougés, mais il remarqua rapidement qu'un groupe venait de les rejoindre, un groupe dans lequel se trouvaient les messagers qu'il avait renvoyé à Alamut, mais pas seulement. Ces derniers étaient revenue avec les tonneaux qu'il avait demandé, mais aussi avec des hommes supplémentaires et…

\- Tamina ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Ils sont là ? Demanda la jeune femme sur ton angoissé tout en détournant la conversation.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question !

\- Vous non plus !

Garsiv soupira, c'était vraiment la femme parfaite pour son petit frère, elle était aussi exaspérante que lui !

\- Ces grottes abritent des anciennes catacombes, c'est idéal pour en tirer des armées de momies destructrices et lancer une attaque sur Alamut.

\- Oui, je me rappelle de cette histoire de tombes maudites creusées dans la montagne. Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

\- Celui qui les commande est là. J'imagine que les momies lui ont ramené les prisonniers.

\- Celui qui les commande ? Qui est derrière tout ça ?

\- Le fils aîné de Nizam, Youssef.

\- Le fils de Nizam ?

\- Mon cousin a toujours eu une ambition dévorante, quelque chose de bien plus visible que celle de son père et sa mort, sa traîtrise, l'a écarté tout autant de la couronne de Perse. Il est ici pour ça. A Nasaf nous sommes toujours prêts pour lutter contre une tentative d'assassinat, mais à Alamut, la menace est moindre. En partant en avance, Tus lui a facilité la chose. Les momies ne voulaient pas s'emparer de la ville et de ses trésors. C'était mon frère qu'elle visait.

\- Pourquoi Youssef voudrait faire prisonnier Tus ?

\- Il ne veut pas le faire prisonnier, il veut le tuer.


	10. Chapter 10

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 10_**

A ces mots Tamina frémit.

\- Mais tout cela n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi l'enlever pour le tuer ?

\- Pour se servir de lui comme appât. Il nous connait. Je me suis entraîné toute ma jeunesse avec lui. Il sait que ni moi, ni Dastan ne laisseront Tus entre ses mains. C'est pour cela qu'il nous amène ici. Il veut nous piéger… Il rêve même de nous tuer devant Tus.

\- C'est horrible, murmura la jeune femme terrifiée. Mais Dastan ? Où est-il ?

Garsiv frémit et baissa la tête pendant que son cœur se serrait.

\- Je… Je pense que les momies l'ont fait prisonnier lui aussi.

Tamina se figea et se mit à trembler devant la conclusion horrible qui s'imposait à son esprit.

\- Mais s'il veut vous tuer devant Tus… Est-ce qu'il est encore en vie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Garsiv avec franchise tout en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il lui aussi bouleversé, mais c'est un combattant… Alors il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

OoooO

Tus avait perdu tout espoir depuis de longues minutes déjà. Sa main continuait de caresser la joue brûlante de son jeune frère dont le corps était de plus en plus agité par des tremblements de douleur. Il espérait qu'il allait se réveiller, mais il voyait bien que ce ne serait plus le cas. Dastan s'enfonçait et il n'y avait plus aucun espoir qu'il ne réchappe au sort funeste que le lui avait réservé les momies de Youssef. Sa main pressa un peu plus fort sa joue.

\- Pardonne-moi petit frère…

A cet instant, le corps de son frère fut pris de convulsions plus violentes et une quinte de toux le déchira, même en étant inconscient. Tus tenta comme il pouvait de se cramponner à son corps et parvint à le faire basculer sur le côté. La toux de son frère se termina dans un flot de sang qui macula le sol et les mains de son frère. Tus frissonna devant l'horrible scène et l'espace d'un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir une lame. Devant une telle souffrance, il aurait presque préféré l'aider à partir plus vite… Toutefois, il savait bien qu'il aurait été incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout de son geste.

Sous ses doigts, Dastan continuait de trembler de plus en plus fort. Tout serait bientôt fini et Tus s'effondra à moitié sur le sol pour être à la même hauteur que le corps de son cadet, laissant ses larmes se déverser.

\- Je suis là Dastan…

Ses larmes lui déclenchèrent des spasmes de douleur, mais soudain des cris retentirent dans les cavernes voisines. Des cris terribles, poussés par les momies, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec leurs hurlements de combat. Non, là c'était de la douleur. Il se passait quelque chose.

Tus redressa donc la tête, cherchant à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Une certaine panique régnait dans la grotte. Une panique réelle qui faisait courir les momies dans tous les sens. Elles se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur, se bousculant et l'une d'elle tomba lourdement contre la cage de Tus. Elle se fit à moitié piétiner et perdit un bras, mais elle se releva et se précipita à l'extérieur.

Visiblement, c'était devant la grotte qui se passait quelque chose. Garsiv ? L'idée que son frère puisse être à l'origine de toute cette agitation n'était pas improbable. Est-ce qu'il avait comprit ce qui se traînait ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de tomber dans un piège ? Cette perspective le terrifia, mais un gémissement de Dastan le tira de ses réflexions. Alors, il lui caressa doucement la joue. Dans sa position, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Garsiv et… soudain ses yeux bloquèrent sur un objet brillant tombé le long de sa cage. La momie à moitié piétinée avait une arme et elle l'avait perdu quand elle avait perdu son bras.

Tus jeta un coup d'œil à Dastan et déposa doucement sa tête sur le sol.

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas. Tiens bon.

Puis, il se précipita pour tenter d'atteindre le poignard, tentant de ne pas vomir à la vision de la chair en décomposition du bras mutilé de la créature démoniaque. Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche et un sourire illumina son visage. Il tira le poignard à lui et trancha les cordes qui maintenaient fermées sa cage.

D'un bond, il jaillit à l'extérieur et deux momies le repérèrent. Elles lui foncèrent dessus, mais l'aîné des héritiers de perses avait accumulé en lui une fureur et une rage qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer. Il fonça donc sur les deux créatures et en frappa une en plein cœur avant prendre son épée et de décapiter la deuxième d'un geste brusque. La momie chancela, mais continua à avancer ; Tus frémit de rage et la coupa en deux au niveau de la taille avant de s'acharner sur ses restes. C'était à Youssef qu'il aurait voulu faire subir ce traitement, mais commencer par 'l'une de ses créatures l'avait un peu soulagé.

Essoufflé, il se tourna en direction des cages et courut rejoindre Dastan. En quelques secondes, il trancha les cordages qui la fermaient et plongea à l'intérieur. Tus se mit à genoux, déposa les armes à ses côtés et se pencha en avant. Ses mains se glissèrent avec précaution sous le corps brûlant de son jeune frère comme il rêvait de le faire depuis des heures et il le ramena contre lui, faisant reposer doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Ses bras finirent de s'enrouler autour de lui pendant qu'il se penchait en avant, déposant sa tête sur la sienne. Il avait réussi. Il le tenait enfin dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là petit frère. Tu vois, je suis là… Je suis là…

En le serrant contre lui, en le berçant avec tendresse, il se rendait encore avec plus de force de la souffrance et de l'agonie de son jeune frère. Ses larmes revinrent et tout le reste perdit de l'importance, même le combat qui se jouait dehors. Les battements de son cœur étaient de plus en plus faible… de plus en plus tenus. Puis, ils cessèrent…


	11. Chapter 11

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 11_**

D'un mouvement de sa lame, Garsiv donna le signal à ses troupes, là-haut sur les contreforts des grottes avant de se tourner en direction de Tamina.

\- Surtout vous ne bougez pas d'ici ! Lui ordonna-t-il pendant que ses guerriers enflammaient la poix avant de la déverser dans les cavités des grottes secondaires.

Le liquide en feu inonda l'intérieur des cavités et se déversa dans les grottes secondaires, enflammant les momies qui s'y trouvaient. Ces dernières poussèrent des cris terribles pendant qu'elles s'embrasaient, prévenant de ce fait qu'on était en train de les attaquer.

A l'entrée de la grotte principale, Youssef laissa s'échapper un cri de rage et se retourna en direction de l'intérieur pout exhorter les momies à venir prêter mains fortes aux autres. Aussitôt, les momies rugirent et partir à l'assaut dans un chaos le plus total.

Dans toute cette désorganisation, Youssef ne fit pas attention au fait que Tus venait de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Pour le moment, il était bien plus concentré sur Garsiv… Cet avorton ridicule, ce rival qu'il méprisait depuis leur jeunesse, cet idiot de service avait comprit qu'il était sur le point de se jeter dans un piège et il l'attaquait de manière vicieuse ! Cependant, Youssef savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. Il allait le réduire en poussière ! Il s'élança donc à son tour vers l'extérieur.

En donnant le signal de l'attaque, Garsiv savait qu'il serait aussitôt repéré et que les légions de momies chargeraient pour venir en renfort à celles des cavernes annexes. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de les voir jaillir en trombe comme une horde assoiffée de sang, mais il était calé pour les attendre ! Derrière lui se tenait le gros de ses hommes et il lança l'attaque en rugissant dés que la première momie jaillit de la caverne. Sur la crête, il avait disposé une ligne d'archers qui couvrirent leur attaque par une nuée de flèches enflammées. Il allait les vaincre ces saletés de créatures démoniaques, même s'il devait mettre le feu à la colline toute entière.

Le choc entre les combattants fut rude, mais les hommes tinrent bons. Garsiv tournoya sur la gauche et trancha une momie en deux avant de fracasser le crâne d'une deuxième. Le corps décapités s'avança toujours dans sa direction et le guerrier empoigna une flèche enflammée, tirée par sa ligne d'archers pour la planter dans le cou de la momie qui s'embrasa.

Puis, il se fraya un chemin en direction de l'entrée de la grotte principale. Par la présence de Youssef qui ne cessait de rentrer et de sortir de cette dernière, il avait fait le pari que ses frères étaient là, alors il voulait les atteindre au plus vite, avant que les momies ne les dévorent ou que son salopard de cousin décide de les mettre à mort !

En quelques coups bien dosés de sa lame, soutenu par ses archers, Garsiv parvint à quelques mètres de la grotte. Totalement préoccupé par le sort de ses frères, il faillit ne pas faire attention à la silhouette noire qui jaillit sur la droite pour l'attaquer. Une silhouette qui brandissait une longue épée de fer qu'il évita de justesse. Ce n'était pas une momie.

\- Youssef ! Souffla-t-il de rage en repoussant son cousin. J'aurais dû me douter qu'une attaque aussi vile et démoniaque ne pouvait venir que de toi.

\- Garsiv ! Je suis très étonné ! Cette attaque reflète une certaine intelligence. J'étais pourtant sûr que tu en étais dépourvu !

Un frisson de rage remonta le long de l'échine du prince perse, mais ce dernier parvint à se maîtriser de justesse. Il ne devait pas se laisser dominer par son emportement. Ses frères étaient en danger !

En face de lui, Youssef comprit qu'il était en train de maîtriser son attitude et sourit.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Tu penses encore pouvoir les sauver !

Cette simple phrase manqua de faire défaillir Garsiv par l'horreur qu'elle contenait. Youssef perçut son trouble et ricana.

\- Allons, ne soit pas naïf, tu n'as toujours pas comprit ?

\- Comprit quoi ? Que tu veux venger la mort de ton père en t'en prenant à son assassin ?

\- Mon père ? Mon père n'était qu'un sinistre imbécile qui n'a pas comprit qui était le plus rusé des trois fils de Sharaman. Je me moque de le venger ! Il a eu ce qu'il méritait ! Non ! Moi je veux le trône, rien que le trône ! Et j'y suis presque ! Une fois que tu seras mort, plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de le réclamer légitimement.

\- Mon père ne te le cédera pas.

\- Je viendrais de tuer ses trois fils, tu crois qu'il pourra me résister ?

\- Où sont mes frères ! Rugit Garsiv qui refusait de croire à l'impensable.

\- Dans un endroit où tu iras bientôt les rejoindre ! Répliqua Youssef en ricanant.

Cette fois, ce fut le rire de trop. Garsiv laissa remonter sa colère et fonça tête première sur son cousin. Ce salopard ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait tué Tus et Dastan. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas arriver trop tard ! Il ne pouvait pas les avoir abandonnés ! Un cri de rage se noua dans sa gorge pendant qu'il se jeta sur Youssef pour se venger. Habile guerrier, ce dernier para ses coups et lui tourna un coup de pied à la hanche qui le déstabilisa, mais Garsiv ne s'en laissa pas compter. Toujours aussi fou de rage, il se redressa et fonça de nouveau sur son ennemi, prenant tous les risques. De justesse, il parvint à parer un coup tournant venant de la gauche, mais Youssef en profita pour le frapper à l'arrière du genou et il s'écroula à moitié sur le sol.

Fier de son avantage, Youssef lui passa un coup de pied aux côtes et l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Son pied se posa sur son poignée, le bloquant pour qu'il ne puisse plus attaquer pendant que sa lame se plaqua sous son cou.

\- Vous êtes tous si pathétique. Aucun de vous n'aurait fait un bon roi de toute manière.

\- Traître !

\- Allons, je ne fais que prendre ce qui m'appartient ! Mais je suis d'humeur magnanime. Est-ce que tu aurais un dernier mot plus constructif ?


	12. Chapter 12

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 12_**

Un dernier mot ? Garsiv n'en avait pas vraiment, par contre, ceux de l'enseignement de son père se mit à tourner dans sa tête. Il était trop colérique, trop impulsif et toujours en train qu'on lui prouve les choses… Youssef avait beau dire qu'il avait tué ses frères, il ne le croirait que devant leur cadavre et il refusait de l'envisager ! Comme il refusait de se laisser tuer comme un chien.

Son cousin avait peut-être bloqué son poignet droit et sa lame, mais Garsiv avait d'autres cordes à son arc. Sa main libre glissa dans son dos et il en sortit une fine lame qu'il planta dans le pied de Youssef.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de douleur et libéra la pression sur son bras. Garsiv en profita pour libérer sa main qui tenait son épée et, d'un coup sec, il transperça le corps de son cousin qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

Sa lame, rougie par son sang, ressortit de l'autre côté de son dos et il poussa un râle de surprise. Satisfait et toujours fou de rage, Garsiv se redressa sans retirer sa lame du corps de son ennemi. Il se remit sur pied en chancelant et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as perdu Youssef, tu ne seras jamais Roi.

\- Toi aussi tu as perdu… marmonna le diabolique cousin. Plus rien ne sera comme avant…

Garsiv frémit et retira brusquement sa lame de son corps, propulsant Youssef sur le sol. Ce dernier glapit et laissa échapper un râle, puis il se figea.

Essoufflé, Garsiv le poussa du bout du pied pour voir s'il était bien mort avant de partir en courant en direction de l'entrée de la grotte. Il devait savoir s'ils étaient encore en vie.

...

Quand Garsiv pénétra dans la grotte, il tomba sur deux momies qui tentèrent de lui barrer le passage, mais le fils du roi Sharaman, totalement bouleversé par les mots de son cousin, laissa exprimer sa rage. En quelques mouvements, il bloqua les attaques des créatures, violentes, mais malhabiles et les trancha en deux sans cesser de progresser.

Rapidement, il les enjamba et son cœur se sentit plus léger en apercevant Tus à genoux sur le sol. Il était vivant ! Youssef avait menti ! Bien évidement qu'il avait menti ! C'était Youssef !

Pourtant, en se rapprochant, la boule au creux de son ventre redevint rapidement douloureuse. Tus était en vie, mais il serrait un corps dans ses bras et, à la manière dont il le berçait, Garsiv sentit tous ses membres se mettre à trembler.

\- Non… souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de ses frères. Tus !

En entendant son nom, son aîné redressa la tête. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage baigné de larmes. Garsiv était en vie… Cela allégea une fraction de sa douleur pendant qu'il continuait à bercer le corps de Dastan dans ses bras. Garsiv s'immobilisa devant lui et son frère murmura en posant les yeux sur leur cadet.

\- Il est mort. Il a voulu me sauver… Il est mort.

Ces quelques mots scièrent les jambes de Garsiv qui tomba à genoux devant ses frères.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas possible.

Tus se redressa un peu. Sa main était plaquée contre la joue de Dastan. Une joue dont la peau, d'une pâleur extrême, faisait ressortir le sang sur ses lèvres et le bas de son visage.

\- Dastan, souffla Garsiv en tendant les mains pour le prendre des bras de son frère.

Tus le laissa faire. C'était un geste tendre et normal, un geste d'affection sincère envers un petit frère avec lequel il se chamaillait souvent tout en l'aimant profondément.

\- Dastan ?

Garsiv l'installa doucement dans ses bras et fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue et dans sa chevelure brune pendant qu'il détaillait son corps. Pas de plaies à part trois coupures profondes et bourssoufflées sur son bras, pas de sang autre qu'autour de sa bouche. Il redressa la tête, incrédule et Tus toujours en larmes lui répondit.

\- Les griffes des momies sont empoisonnées… Il…Il a agonisé pendant des heures sans que je puisse l'aider… sans que je puisse le tenir dans mes bras…

\- Empoisonnées ?

\- Si tu savais ce qu'il a enduré. J'aurais voulu abrégé ça, tellement il avait mal, tellement c'était inhumain.

Tus pleurait réellement et Garsiv sentit ses propres larmes poindre en comprenant ce que ses frères avaient vécu. Avec délicatesse, il fit reposer son front sur celui de Dastan pendant que les larmes lui venaient. Son petit frère était mort dans d'horribles souffrances, mort à cause de lui. Il aurait dû agir plus vitre, comprendre ce qui était en train de se jouer et forcer Youssef à lui donner cet antidote, au lieu de le tuer !

\- Pardonne-moi Dastan… Comment j'ai pu être aussi lent !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Garsiv.

\- Si, j'aurais pu forcer Youssef à donner l'antidote, répliqua ce dernier en redressant la tête.

\- Non. Il n'y avait pas d'antidote. La mort était le seul chemin et il l'a prit dès l'attaque d'Alamut.

\- Non… souffla Garsiv. C'est un cauchemar.

\- Oui, mais Youssef nous le paiera…

\- C'est déjà fait, lança Garsiv sur un ton rempli de colère. Il est mort !

Tus fut frappé par la colère et l'air sombre du regard de son frère qui serrait toujours le corps de Dastan contre lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de tenter de l'apaiser parce que des cris terribles provinrent de l'arrière de la grotte.

Ensembles, les deux frères virent une vingtaine de momies jaillirent des eaux d'une grande source au fond de la grotte, des momies qui leur foncèrent dessus en hurlant.


	13. Chapter 13

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 13_**

A la vue des momies qui les attaquaient, Tus frissonna, mais n'esquiva pas un geste. Pour le moment, la perte de Dastan lui semblait si insurmontable qu'il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Il était l'aîné. Son rôle était de protéger ses frères, mais il avait échoué, lamentablement échoué… Dastan était mort à cause de lui.

De son côté, Garsiv, lui aussi encore bouleversé par la mort de son petit frère, lui fit un baiser sur le front avant de le déposer délicatement dans les bras de Tus. Il avait bien compris que son frère, traumatisé par les heures horribles qu'ils venaient de passer, n'avait pas la force de se battre pour le moment. C'était à lui de le protéger… à lui de venger leur petit frère…

Les momies, encore dégoulinantes de l'eau de la source, paraissaient plus grandes et plus puissantes que les autres, Garsiv se tourna vers un groupe de ses hommes qui venaient de surgir pour lui prêter main forte et les exhorta à le rejoindre pour les repousser.

Le choc entre combattants fut assez rude, et le guerrier qui se trouvait à droite de Garsiv se fit déchiqueter vivant par l'une des créatures démoniaques. Ses cris d'agonie furent horrible à entendre et Garsiv hurla à ses hommes en tranchant en deux au niveau de la taille l'immonde adversaire qui venait de tuer le perse.

\- Surtout ne les laisser pas vous toucher, leurs griffes sont imbibées de poison mortel !

Ça, c'était une chose qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir avant, mais le deuxième fils du Roi Sharaman connaissait bien son petit frère, Dastan aimerait que sa mort puisse sauver des vies.

Le simple fait de penser à son frère, mort dans d'horribles souffrances, suffit à faire remonter un élan de rage dans le cœur de Garsiv. Ces créatures n'étaient que des bêtes immondes et Youssef, un lâche trop faible pour oser se mesurer à eux en combat à la régulière.

Toute cette rage ressortit dans sa manière de combattre et Garsiv devint de plus en plus brutal. Les momies comprirent qu'il était le principal danger et tentèrent de lui foncer dessus, mais il les repoussa avec force et détermination. Il allait les éradiquer ces démons, peu importait ce que cela allait lui coûter, il les éradiquerait !

Violemment, il empala une momie et fit remonter sa lame dans son corps pour la trancher jusqu'à l'épaule. Ouverte en deux la créature chancela sur ses jambes, recula brutalement et bascula à la renverse dans la source.

Garsiv s'en détourna et fit face à une autre momie, qu'il décapita avant de la trancher en deux. Toutefois, du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un léger scintillement. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et se retourna en direction de la source. Pourquoi scintillait-elle de cette manière ? C'était… étrange. Mais le plus étrange fut à venir lorsque Garsiv la vit se remettre à bouger, à se relever et à sortir de l'eau en grognant plus fort. Son horrible mutilation avait disparu. Pire, elle paraissait, plus grande, plus fort, plus violente… Plus en vie !

Un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de l'échine du second des fils du Roi Sharaman. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau, quelque chose qui redonnait vie à ces créatures. C'était donc pour ça que Youssef s'était établi ici. Soit la source était magique soit son cousin avec pactisé avec la magie pour obtenir ce tour de force. Quoi qu'il en fût, Garsiv ne voulait pas abandonner le combat. D'un coup de poing violent qu'il ne para qu'à moitié, la momie qui venait de renaître l'envoya valdinguer de l'autre côté de la grotte.

Garsiv glapit et se redressa sur un coude, observant le combat qui était en train de se dérouler. Ses hommes luttaient farouchement, mais le contact de l'eau faisait renaître leurs ennemis. Alors, il se redressa et hurla à ses guerriers.

\- Faites barrage entre les momies et la source.

Au cri de leur prince, les perses observèrent mieux le combat et comprirent ce qui se passait. Il y avait de la magie dans le retour à la vie de leur adversaire tout autant que dans l'eau de cette source. Ils orientèrent donc peu à peu le combat pour couper le lien entre les momies et la source.

De son côté, Garsiv finit de se relever et bondit sur son adversaire. La momie rugit et tenta de l'atteindre avec ses griffes, mais le perse anticipa et lui trancha les mains d'un mouvement circulaire avant de lui fendre le crâne. La momie chancela et il la décapita avant de la fendre en deux. Cette fois, elle s'écroula sur le sol et ne revint pas à la vie… Ne revint pas à la vie ?

Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Garsiv pendant que son regard se posa sur ses frères. Tus berçait toujours le corps de Dastan dans ses bras et une idée s'imposa subitement à lui.

L'eau ramenait les morts à la vie. Les momies, mortes depuis des siècles se relevaient sous leur état putride, mais Dastan était mort depuis quelques minutes. Son corps était toujours le même… trop pâle, mais le même.

Son cœur s'emballa pendant que sa décision était prise. Que risquait-il donc à essayer ? La situation ne pouvait pas être pire !

Garsiv s'élança donc en courant en direction de Tus, hurlant à ses hommes.

\- Protégez la source !

Sans ralentir, il se jeta aux pieds de Tus, lui prenant Dastan des bras un peu brusquement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu !


	14. Chapter 14

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 14_**

Tus ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que son frère était en train de lui dire. Il avait donc perdu la tête ?

Garsiv ne perdit pas de temps à expliquer l'idée qu'il avait en tête, il finit de faire basculer le corps de son frère dans ses bras et se releva en le portant. Dastan était bien bâti, mais il ne sembla pas peser plus qu'une plume tandis que Garsiv emmenait son corps vers le fond de la caverne en hurlant.

\- Protégez la source !

Tus se releva en chancelant, ses jambes avaient de la peine à le porter et il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de passer par la tête de son frère. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le corps de leur petit frère tranquille ? Pourquoi il se précipitait en direction de cette source.

Sans ralentir, ni prendre le temps d'expliquer réellement ce qu'il était en train de faire à son aîné, Garsiv pénétra dans l'eau. Quand il en eut aux genoux il laissa tomber sur le sol tout en tenant Dastan. Son cœur battait vite et il retint sa respiration pendant qu'il immergea le corps de son frère tout en murmurant.

\- Allez Dastan, reviens petit frère.

Du bord de la source, Tus encore chancelant, lui demanda.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Garsiv ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Il était bien trop concentré sur le corps de Dastan, posé sur ses genoux et immergé dans l'eau. Les momies, les corp de ses assassins exilés dans la montagne, revenaient à la vie, son petit frère ne pouvait pas rester inerte. Il fallait qu'il revienne lui aussi ! Les minutes semblèrent durer des heures, mais Garsiv perçut un frémissement et un son cœur s'emballa.

Est-ce qu'il n'était pas abusé par une illusion, non, il y avait bien un frémissement et subitement, il le sentit bouger. Il le sentit frémir et avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Dastan se redressa d'un bond dans un éclat d'eau qui l'aspergea. Le jeune homme toussa et trembla comme s'il avait bien failli se noyer et la panique s'empara de lui. Il trembla et gémit tout en se débattant, se croyant aux mains d'un ennemi tentant de le tuer.

\- Laissez-moi … Non ! … Laissez-moi…

Désorienté, perdu, Dastan tenta de se redresser et d'échapper à ses mains qui le tenaient. Se frères mirent quelques secondes à intégrer ce qui se passait puis Tus frémit et se jeta dans l'eau pour rejoindre ses cadets.

Pendant ce temps, Garsiv tentait de faire comprendre à son jeune frère qu'il n'était pas un ennemi, mais il avait dû mal à lui faire entendre raison et puis, il était bouleversé et ému de le voir reprendre vie, alors ses gestes étaient maladroits.

\- Tu es en vie, souffla-t-il dans un souffle pendant que Dastan continuait à ses débattre.

\- Laissez-moi ! Non ! Laissez-moi !

\- Dastan ! Dastan ! Tenta de l'appeler Tus, en larmes, tout en posant une main dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se cabra dans un réel sursaut de terreur et Garsiv parvint à l'agripper par la nuque.

\- Chut ! Dastan ! C'est nous ! N'ai pas peur ! C'est nous !

Ses doigts pressèrent un peu plus fort la nuque de son jeune frère qui frissonna et s'immobilisa un peu. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose.

\- Garsiv ?... Garsiv ?

\- Oui Dastan. Je…

Garsiv n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que son frère tremblant de tous ses membres et en larmes se jeta à son cou. Le jeune homme le réceptionna dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avec douceur. Son frère continuait de trembler et de pleurer en même temps tout en murmurant sur un rythme rapide, qui trahissait sa panique.

\- Garsiv. Tu es là… Tu es là. Je ne vois plus rien. Je ne vois plus rien…

Garsiv fut touché de le sentit autant terrifié, lui qui n'avait peur de rien, alors il le berça dans ses bras avec tendresse.

\- Chut. Doucement.

\- Je ne vois plus rien.

\- Chut… C'est normal. Ça va revenir. Calme-toi. Tout va bien.

\- Garsiv…

Dastan aurait bien aimé se calmer, mais il était perdu, déboussolé et le fait de ne rien voir n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Alors, il continuait à trembler et à pleurer sans parvenir à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il se souvenait de la douleur, d'avoir eu l'impression de mourir et il ne voyait plus rien.

A genoux à côté de lui, Tus était touché lui aussi de le voir dans cet état et il caressa de nouveau son dos avec délicatesse.

\- Dastan, doucement, tu ne risques plus rien. Allez Dastan.

En entendant sa voix, Dastan se redressa maladroitement.

\- Tus… Tus !

Il parvint à pivoter et se laissa basculer dans les bras de son aîné qui le réceptionna avec douceur.

\- Tus… Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal…

\- Oui, je sais petit frère.

\- J'ai tellement eu mal… Je ne vois plus rien.

\- Chut… ça va aller. Ça va aller petit frère.

Garsiv lissa les cheveux de son jeune frère à demi effondré dans les bras de leur aîné tout en regardant autour de lui. Ses hommes parvenaient à repousser les momies, mais il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de rester là. D'autres créatures démoniaques pouvaient encore surgir, alors il donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de Tus qui continuait à bercer doucement Dastan toujours en pleurs.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là. Allez !

Tus hocha la tête et pressa la joue de son petit frère.

\- Il a raison. Il faut qu'on sorte de là, Dastan.

\- Je ne pense pas que je pourrais tenir sur mes jambes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes là. Allez Dastan.

Tus tourna la tête en direction de Garsiv et les deux ainés empoignèrent doucement le jeune frère, chacun par un bras. Avec délicatesse, ils le redressèrent et le retinrent quand il chancela, manquant de peu de s'écrouler. Ils passèrent ses bras sur leurs épaules et prirent le chemin de la sortie. Il était temps de quitter ces cavernes maudites.


	15. Chapter 15

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 15_**

Dastan s'agrippa aux épaules de ses frères. Même sans rien voir, il ressentait des vertiges désagréables qui le faisaient chanceler et surtout, le fait de se redresser lui déclencha une nausée contre laquelle il eut de plus en plus de mal à lutter. Son corps tremblait toujours à cause de cela, mais il avait réussi à calmer sa panique et les larmes avaient cessés. Il ne souffrait plus autant et il était dans les bras de ses frères. Par contre, il se sentait tellement faible qu'il butta sur une pierre et faillit les entraîner dans sa chute. Tus posa son autre main sur sa poitrine pour le retenir et l'encouragea avec tendresse pendant que Garsiv hurla à ses guerriers.

\- Empêchez-les de sortir !

Puis de sa main libre, il agrippa l'une de ses épées dans son fourreau dorsale et trancha en deux une créature qui tentait de se mettre entre eux et la sortie. La momie heurt le sol et les trous frères jaillirent enfin à l'extérieur.

Les hommes de Garsiv se trouvaient sur leurs talons et, en face, un rang d'archer attendait leur sortie. Le deuxième des fils du Roi Sharaman les harangua dès qu'il fut au dehors.

\- Tirez ! Elles ne doivent pas sortir de là !

Aussitôt des dizaines de flèches enflammées passèrent par-dessus leurs têtes et atteignirent les momies qui tentaient de les attraper pendant qu'un autre groupe, sur la crête, déversait de la poix brûlante dans la caverne principale. Leur première attaque avait totalement scellé les deux grottes secondaires, plus petites, et maintenant, il espérait que ses guerriers pourraient faire la même chose avec la cavité principale.

Sans avoir à se concerter, Tus et Garsiv marquèrent un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'ils jugèrent qu'ils étaient assez loin de l'entrée de la grotte pour ne pas être en danger. Leurs hommes venaient de les dépasser et les momies devaient faire face à un déferlement de flèches de feu. Ils auraient bien aimé continuer à s'éloigner, mais ils avaient senti que Dastan n'allait pas bien. Il continuait de trembler, gémissant de douleur et lui accordèrent le droit de s'écrouler à genoux, même si aucun des deux ne le lâcha.

Leur jeune frère frissonna, ses muscles se contractèrent et il perdit son combat contre sa nausée. Dans un spasme douloureux, il se tordit en deux, rendant le peu de matière qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Garsiv l'empoigna par la poitrine pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule pendant que Tus tenait ses cheveux en arrière, lui évitant de les souiller, son autre main faisant des cercles sur son dos.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien de plus, se contentant d'être là pendant qu'il vomissait. Ils comprenaient parfaitement combien le corps de leur jeune frère avait été malmené par les traumatismes subis.

Une fois que ses spasmes se calmèrent, Tus le ramena doucement contre lui, l'enroulant dans ses bras.

\- Essaie de prendre des respirations courtes, ça va aller.

Dastan répondit par un hochement de tête timide, tout en laissant sa joue sur son épaule, heureux de sentir ses bras autour de lui. Il se sentait mal, encore désorienté et sa vue n'était toujours pas revenue, alors les bras de son frères étaient bien le meilleur des réconforts.

Autour d'eux, le combat reprenait en intensité. Garsiv se redressa et fit comprendre à Tus qu'ils devaient reculer pour le mettre en sécurité. Ce dernier se releva lui aussi et Dastan émit un léger grognement quand ils le manipulèrent pour l'arracher au sol. Ses deux frères n'y prêtèrent pas plus attention et s'éloignèrent des lieux du combat.

Des flammes hautes de plusieurs mètres ressortaient par certaines cavités, éclairant comme en plein jour le crépuscule qui tombait doucement. Les momies poussaient des hurlements de bêtes fauves, mais les Perses continuaient à progresser. Sous la chaleur brûlante et les coups de béliers du groupe de guerriers qui tentait de sceller l'entrée de la grotte, des fissures apparurent dans la roche et soudain, tout céda. Dans les cris et la poussière, l'entrée de la caverne s'écroula, faisant trembler toute la montagne. Les momies qui tentaient de venir en renfort se firent piéger à l'intérieur. Sur la crête, les perses finirent de déverser la poix brûlante qui leur restait pour les immoler.

Au dehors, les archers continuèrent à enflammer les momies restantes pour aider les guerriers. Peu à peu, les créatures démoniaques furent de moins en moins nombreuses. Garsiv et Tus laissèrent leurs hommes éradiquer les dernières momies et se glissèrent derrière de grands rochers. Ils se baissèrent et aidèrent leur jeune frère à s'asseoir. Dastan tremblait moins et il se laissa appuyer contre les rochers en haletant doucement. Accroupis près de lui, Tus et Garsiv posèrent une main sur chaque épaule de leur cadet pour le soutenir.

\- Respire doucement, lui murmura Garsiv.

\- Comment vont tes yeux ? Lui demanda Tus, inquiet.

\- C'est plus gris que noir, murmura faiblement Dastan.

\- Bien… Tu vois que ça revient.

Dastan s'autorisa un léger sourire qui mine du baume au cœur de ses frères. Il était faible, à bout de force, mais il parvenait peu à peu à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, de ses émotions, et ce petit sourire narquois c'était bien celui de leur jeune frère. Un frère qui sursauta lorsqu'un cri retentit.

\- Dastan !

Même s'il n'avait pas retrouvé la vue, ce dernier redressa la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour reconnaître cette voix. Bouleversée et heureuse de le voir en vie, Tamina se jeta à genoux devant lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener contre elle. Tus et Garsiv la laissèrent faire, souriant à voyant leur cadet l'agripper avec force en souriant.

\- Tamina…

\- Tu es vivant, murmura la jeune femme. J'ai tellement eut peur de te perdre.

Tus et Garsiv s'échangèrent un regard, bien conscient que c'était un miracle si leur petit frère était en vie, mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Pour l'instant les deux jeunes gens étaient heureux de se retrouver et les dernières momies brûlaient… Le cauchemar prenait fin…


	16. Chapter 16

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et du film.****  
**

**Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, violents, trahissant à la fois son angoisse et la vitesse à laquelle il tentait de progresser au travers de la montagne.**

**Qu'est-ce c'est ? Ben une 2eme mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Légion****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**DES LÉGIONS **_**_DÉMONIAQUES_**

**_Chapitre 16_**

Alamut portait encore les stigmates de l'attaque effroyable des momies, mais les constructeurs étaient déjà en train de tenter de les gommer. Dans quelques mois, les cicatrices auraient disparu et la vie aurait reprit ses habitudes.

Tus espérait que tout allait se calmer et que les ennemis se feraient mon pressants, mais il savait aussi que leur territoire était compliqué. Alors, même s'il était peu coutumier du fait, il adressa une prière muette aux dieux pour préserver cette cité, son jeune frère et son épouse d'une nouvelle tragédie. Comme il pria aussi pour Garsiv et son père tout en laissant son regard errer sur les toits de la ville visible depuis la fenêtre.

Le soleil se levait timidement et, dans son dos, il perçut un léger bruit de froissement de draps. Tus, qui avait les bras croisés, se retourna vers le lit et observa Dastan se réveiller doucement.

Encore grandement éprouvé par les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, le jeune homme avait perdu connaissance sur le chemin du retour. Tous s'étaient inquiétés, mais les guérisseurs avaient certifié qu'il allait bien…Cette simple constatation avait fini d'arracher le poids immense qui nouait une boule dans l'estomac de Tus… Une boule qui revenait par moment quand les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Dastan avait souffert pendant des heures, il était mort dans ses bras, et cette image terrible, ce sentiment de désespoir intense mettrait de longs mois à disparaître, il le savait.

Cependant, pour le moment, il était vivant, bien vivant, et il reprenait doucement connaissance. Tus s rapprocha donc du lit de son petit frère et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord tout en souriant. Sa main se glissa dans la sienne et Dastan s'y accrocha fermement. Son aîné comprit qu'il devait encore se sentir mal même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer et il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en lui demandant.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vois des silhouettes floues.

\- C'est un progrès. Il te faudra plusieurs jours pour te remettre de ce que tu as traversé.

\- Je suis mort ?

Sa question n'en était pas réellement une et Tus déglutit sans oser dire un mot. Les doigts de Dastan serrèrent un peu plus fort sa main. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour sentir le trouble de son frère et il savait très bien ce que lu avait ressenti.

\- Tus ?

\- Oui, c'est bien pour ça que ton corps a du mal à s'en remettre, mais il paraît que tu vas bien.

\- Comment je peux aller bien, alors que j'étais mort ?

\- Tu demanderas à Garsiv, il nous a sauvés.

Dastan ne dit rien, mais sa respiration s'accéléra un peu pendant qu'il murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie.

\- Je sais, petit frère

\- Dis-moi que Youssef et ses créatures diaboliques ne sont plus une menace.

\- Non. Youssef est mort, les momies ont brûlé, la source est détruite. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Tant mieux, murmura Dastan en fermant les yeux.

Il se sentait toujours un peu nauséeux et fatigué, mais cela lui semblait normal. Tus ne dit rien, l'accompagnant dans le sommeil, heureux de le sentir vivant. Ce fut à cet instant, pourtant, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Garsiv et Tamina se rapprochèrent du lit et Garsiv déposa un plateau de victuailles sur la table avant de se pencher avec angoisse sur son frère. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue. Il n'avait pas de fièvre et sa respiration semblait régulière. Sa main se glissa dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il demanda à Tus.

\- Il ne s'est pas réveillé ?

\- Si, mais il est épuisé. Il lui faut du repos.

\- Ça c'est normal. Dors petit frère, nous veillons sur toi…

OoooO

Le soleil était haut lorsque Dastan rouvrit les yeux. Un léger sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage en constatant que sa vision s'était améliorée. S'il avait craint pendant un instant de rester aveugle, il comprit que ce ne serai pas le cas. Doucement, il tenta de se redresser en position assise et sourit lorsqu'une main l'agrippa par un bras pour l'aider.

\- Gariv, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de rester là toute la journée.

\- Tu me vois ?

\- Assez pour savoir que c'est toi… Et je suis sérieux. Je ne suis pas très intéressant, je dors presque tout le temps.

\- Tu respires et ça me suffit.

Le plus jeune des princes sourit à son frère. Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour le faire sourire ou rire, le rire amusé de Garsiv, un brin moqueur, faisait partie intégrante de lui. Mais, il ne trouva rien pensé. Ses idées étaient encore un peu trop embrouillées pour cela. En revanche, l'arrivée de Tus les sortit de cette mélancolie un peu pesante.

\- Allez Garsiv, laissons-le un peu respirer, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je… tenta de protester ce dernier, mais Tus l'attrapa par un bras et le fit se relever du lit pour que Tamina prenne sa place auprès de son jeune époux.

En souriant, Tus poussa Garsiv en direction de la sortie, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Accorde-leur un peu de temps, ils ont des choses à se dire.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Tamina sourit et se pencha à en avant. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Dastan qui la prit par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

\- J'ai pensé à toi tu sais… Dans cette grotte, au fur et à mesure que je me sentais partir, j'ai pensé à toi, à mon père, à mes frères… Je t'aime tu sais.

\- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi Dastan. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre, ajouta la jeune fille en se pelotonnant contre lui.

\- Apparemment, je suis dur à tuer, lui répliqua ce dernier en souriant.

\- Arrête, ne plaisante pas avec ça, j'ai parlé à Tus, tu sais…

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas compris que…

Tamina le fit taire en posant son index sur sa bouche.

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas mourir, ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Je voudrais juste que tu sois plus prudent. Je ne veux pas te perdre Dastan.

\- Moi non plus, je…

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, dit la jeune femme en prenant sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. Je ne veux pas te perdre parce je porte la vie. Tu ne le sens pas encore, mais là, sous ta main, il y a ton enfant qui grandit. Tu vas être père Dastan et nous ne voulons pas te perdre.

Le jeune homme se figea, mettant quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire avant de laisser exploser sa joie.

\- Père ? Je vais être père ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Oui, souffla Tamina en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Et tu seras un père magnifique, conclut-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Dastan la prit par la nuque et lui rendit son baiser avec passion, toute sa fatigue venant instantanément de s'envoler.

...

Derrière la porte, Tus soupira en regardant Garsiv coller son oreille au linteau.

\- Tu me désespères ! Ce n'était pas un secret, elle me l'a dit le soir du banquet quand il s'est endormi dans mes bras. Alors laisse-leur leur intimité.

\- Attends, c'est mon frère, je vais être oncle !

\- Tu l'es déjà sept fois, je te rappelle !

\- Tu crois ? Tu n'en ais pas à 8 ?

\- Je t'en prie, je connais encore mon nombre d'enfants ?

\- Et d'épouses ?

\- Tu m'épuises parfois Garsiv, répliqua son aîné en l'entraînant de force dans le couloir. Si nous allions plutôt célébrer cette victoire avec nos hommes ?


End file.
